


Le petit papier

by AndersAndrew



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angry Mello, Humor, Impertinent Matt, Rivalry, School, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un papier qui voyage de main en main, guidé par la peur. Un message de Mello à son plus grand ennemi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le petit papier

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Le petit papier  
> Fandom: Death Note  
> Rating: G  
> Genres: Anecdote scolaire, humour  
> Personnages: Mello, Matt, Near  
> Nombre de mots: 414

Un petit papier voleta dans la classe, voleta entre les doigts des élèves. Ceux-ci le palpèrent furtivement avant de le passer à leur voisin, la peau frémissante.  
Une odeur de souffre flottait autour de ce papier replié en quatre. Les enfants chuchotèrent, mais lorsque le papier tombait entre leurs mains, ils se taisaient et se dépêchaient de lâcher au plus vite ce brûlot incandescent.  
Finalement, le message arriva à son destinataire; quelqu'un le fit glisser de côté, et il atterrit sur la table de Near.  
Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Toute la classe retînt son souffle.  
Au fond de la salle, un regard d'orage fixait le dos du gamin en pyjama. Un regard de tempête, un regard de temps qui se couvre. Mais aussi un regard avide, qui par dessus tout espérait une réaction de la part de son ennemi.  
Near fit un geste du bras. Il balaya la surface en tek de sa manche...et le papier tomba sur le sol, sans qu'il paraisse sans soucier. Il ne le ramassa pas.  
Mello, au fond de la salle, émit un grognement sourd qui se transforma rapidement en grondement de fureur d'un fauve prêt à bondir.  
Les cheveux se hérissèrent sur les têtes; un ange passa.  
Puis soudain, un miracle. Une main légère et blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine se tendit, et attrapa le bout de papier sur le linoléum.  
Comme un oiseau, elle s'éleva, et se posa sur un pupitre, où elle déplia le mot.  
Mello se tût, la classe soupira de soulagement.  
Matt, avec son visage sérieux, comme s'il jouait à un de ses jeux vidéo, lu la missive. Il se retourna pour voir Mello, lui sourit en constatant son air renfrogné, et écrivit une réponse. Il l'envoya.  
Le petit papier voleta dans la classe, voleta de main en main, joyeusement, comme un papillon qui butine. Les enfants le firent passer rapidement, impatients.  
Mello frissonna en recevant le papier replié sur sa table. Il l'ouvrit, et relu ce qu'il avait lui-même écrit, en lettres fines et élégantes : "Crétin".  
Et dessous, l'écriture brouillonne de Matt, avec son stylo qui avait des fuites : "Lapin !".  
Mello fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Est-ce qu'il se moque de lui ?  
Dans les premiers rangs, il y eut un rire clair et un peu insolent. La maîtresse se retourna et fusilla le coupable des yeux en ordonnant "Sileeeeence" d'une voix traînante.  
Near, qui prenait consciencieusement des notes, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
